


If Cardor turned into a Car Door

by Luveverlark



Category: The King's decree by HG Warrender
Genre: #1fan, #comedy, Gen, HGWarrender, The_King's_Decree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luveverlark/pseuds/Luveverlark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you read the King's decree by 14 year old H.G. Warrender? If not, check it out! You can ask her about her book if you'd like, she is on this site! Here's her username. If you do read her book, make sure to make a fanfiction of it!<br/>Her username: The_Kawaii_Hobbit<br/>Here is the first fanfiction ever created of her book. Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Cardor turned into a Car Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liberte_Egalite_Broadway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberte_Egalite_Broadway/gifts).



Thortan, Cardor and Eleania were sitting in the woods eating roasted squirrel. Cardor had killed it, after a lot of effort. He had insisted that Aliya take a break from hunting, since she always had to do it for them. "This squirrel is delicious, Cardor." Eleania said. Cardor flashed her a smile. "Thanks," he said. "And this dinner is dedicated to you, Eleania." Eleania blushed.   
"Well that's very nice of you Ca-" her eyes suddenly went wide. "CARDOR?" she screamed. Cardor had turned into a car door. The window was his mouth and he hadn't any eyes.   
The window opened and closed, and the horrified group heard the words, "WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME!?"  
Aliya burst out laughing, as did Thortan, but Eleania couldn't stop staring- terrified.   
"It suits you!" Thortan laughed.  
"WHAT IS HAPPENING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????" Cardor- I mean Car door screeched.

THE END of the stupidest but funniest fanfiction I have ever written.


End file.
